


Reinhardt's Puppe pt.4

by Gearwork



Series: Reinhardt's Puppe [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doll Play, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mind Break, Shameless Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearwork/pseuds/Gearwork
Summary: (hoi! I hope you enjoy! I will post the last part after I come home from my con.





	Reinhardt's Puppe pt.4

**Author's Note:**

> (hoi! I hope you enjoy! I will post the last part after I come home from my con.

*10 days later*

*Rein was waiting in his hotel room waiting for the signal* "How long are they going to take" rein was muttering as he was pacing back and forth. *rein checks his messages as he waits* "When is that bastard showing up?" rein asked as he tries to relax. *2 hours pass until the TV turns on showing several camera feeds* "sombra what the hell are you doing?" *his phone goes off with a message* " Rein, he was seen in the lobby. he heading up to his room with several guest so we have to go with plan B. Knowing his habits he will go to down to the lobby for a smoke, so you can still get him. We just have to wait more. Just make sure no one sees you stepping out. It was hard enough getting you in without people recognizing you. Just sit back for now and I handle the loose ends. -sombra" *rein then sits down to watch the screen* "I will get you bastard.... *rein fights the urge to go in his room and kill him seeing the fiance having sex with a few ladies of the night.* "________ you deserve better then this.....fool. Don't worry _______ we will save you." *the fiance continues to party for several hours until he leaves* " Got you bastard! *rein looks up and down the hall and then leaves his room heading towards the elevators* "Man that bitch was tight! I told you man you should have came here" said the fiancé on his phone talking to his friend. *he and rein met up outside the elevator door* " I gotta go. Just head up when you can man or the bitches will take all the stuff again." *the fiance hangs up after pressing the button* "Holy shit they still make guys big these days? Don't they know theirs a gas crunch going on here?" the man said to rein as he was swaying left and right drunk. "Just don't break the elevator man! Don't wanna have the cops here again." *the door slides open and they enter in* "Crazy night son?" rein asked as he pushed the lobby button. "You know it old man! Hey you a bodyguard or something?" asked the man as the door closed. "Something like that, son." replayed rein as they started going down. *as they were going down the elevator shuts down and the lights go out* "what the he....."the man try to say until rein started choking him out. "Just give up son.....you know you deserve this." rein whispered into the finance ear as he was being choked out. *several seconds passed until the fiance laid unconscious in reins arm. He then calls sombra* " He is out like a light take me to the garage now! *the elevator then starts back up, speeding towards the garage level. the doors open and rein starts making his way to the car.* "Hurry up rein! I got us only 60 seconds! The security systems are kicking back up." sombra told rein as he puts the body in the trunk. *rein enters the passengers seat as sombra starts up the car* "Just be careful sombra. The cops are all over here for the festival." *they then drive off heading towards reins home* "Don't worry rein. I managed to hide the car from their screens. No traces for them to find. *they arrive at reins home and stop* "I'll take the car and junk it on the other side of town. Just call me when you are done with him." sombra said to rein as he was taking the fiance out of the trunk. "I got it sombra. Good luck with your love." said rein making his way inside. " Good luck with yours too." replied sombra as she drives away.

He takes them back to his estate and tosses them down the stairs. "You and your family have a lot of nerve getting in the way between me and my beloved" rein states as he chains the person to the wall. Rein pummels them into a bloody mess, cursing them for trying to poison his love. After he relives his stress he goes back to work making one doll after another to model the potential dresses growing more disgusted by the tiny imperfection putting them aside one after another. In between working and rest he beats the person as a way to relive stress. Growing more cruel in his punishments berating them for committing a cardinal sin. Weeks upon weeks go on as he drives himself mad trying to make it perfect for his love till one day he remembers that _______LOVES roses more specifically the ones he grows in his garden where they have their meetings/tea times. So he picks the most perfect roses and collects enough to help him with his dress. He finishes his masterpiece promptly making it perfect. As they meet again is _______ is saddened that their "fiancee" has left without a trace and comes to rein trying to find solace. He comforts her and says they can stay with him as long as they need to. So ______ goes to the bathroom to take care of a few things and comes back to the garden seeing that rein refilled their tea cup. Thinking nothing of it they drink the tea thanking rein for his services. "Rein....Im Not feeling good" said ______ as they slowly start to feel woozy and faint into reins loving arms. He whispers into their ear " it will be oki meine puppe it will all be oki". He drinks in their scent trying not to have his way with them as he carries them to their new home. After sometime later they wake up in a beautiful room furnished with all the finest items. As they get up and try to leave the room they feel a shackle on their ankle chained to the bed. They scream trying to escape until rein enters the room. They beg and plead with him to let them go but to no avale. He says to them " It will be oki meine puppe. This is your new home". He spends time with them slowly breaking their will. Taking them out around the estate with the leash around his hand controlling them. Everyday he would feed them and comfort their needs till one day they try to escape. "Are you trying to escape meine puppe? This wont due. You need to learn to be a good puppe." He locks them away in a bare room with only a solid toilet, a blanket and pillow. " Meine puppe needs to learn how a good puppe acts like. Im hurting you for your own good. A puppe of your quality must be protected from the world". Days turn into weeks, weeks trunk into months as _______slowly starts losing their free will and sanity. He monitors the room up pinning for his love but controlling himself. "________ needs to learn to be a true doll." He mutters. After a few months he enters the room. "Are you going to be a true puppe?" ______ with their sunken face says yes and walks towards rein. Please....make me your doll master. And so the re-education begins. They start acting more daintily moving only when rein says to move. Letting rein dress them as he fights the urge to ravish them. " in good time in good time" he mutters. He teaches them to waltz, speak German, and to act graciously often praising them and stroking their hair. "Good puppe" he complements them. Then one day they drop a tea cup by mistake. As soon as rein goes to clean up they break down crying. "Im sorry master! Please forgive me! Im a bad puppe!" They shake in fear thinking hes going to punish them. He goes to comfort them whispering sweet comforting thing in their ears. "Es wird oki meine marionette sein. Es wird oki sein. Ich weiß, dass es ein unfall war." He says smiling while thinking in the back of his mind that they are finally his.


End file.
